True Colours
by BananaphoneBob
Summary: After a very tough day, Sasuke finds relief in the unlikeliest of places. AU. Sasusaku. One-shot.


**Heyyyyy everyone!**

**I know, I know, it's … kinda been a while … but I'll slowly be coming back with all my stories! YAY! I've been sooooo busy lately, and the computer with every one of my stories and chapters has died, so it took me a while to get a new one, plus THEN I couldn't get my stories or chapters back, when I was halfway through most of them, and coz of that I wasn't really in the mood to start writing again. But since I've re-started reading stories (Sorry to everyone I haven't reviewed for a very long time, I meant to when I had my laptop, and I favourited them and everything, but, obviously, I don't have them any more so I have no clue what I haven't read . bad times.**

**Anyway, this cute little one-shot is just to get me back into writing again, since it has been so long.**

**True Colours.**

**Summary:**** After a tough day, Sasuke finds help in the unlikeliest of places. AU. Sasusaku.**

**ENJOY!**

The bell chimed in a cheery fashion as he threw the door open roughly, wanting to severely damage the acoustic device for seemingly having a better day than he was. He realised how ridiculous that thought was, but he was in no mood to care.

He marched up to the girl behind the checkout, seeing the fear plastered all over her face. He placed his hands on the counter and glanced up at the prices of coffee, despite the fact that he already knew.

"Coffee. Black. Now."

The girl nodded slightly, literally shaking. She looked around for other members of staff, presumably to take her position after dealing with his request, and once she found one, looked back at his face and suddenly remembered why she was so scared in the first place.

"E-eat in o-o-or o-out?"

He would've smirked at her current state had he not intended to put her in that position.

He was an Uchiha; if he was in a bad mood, _everyone's_ in a bad mood. He made sure of it.

"In."

The girl nodded once more and hurried off to make his coffee. She brought the drink to him as fast as she could, and he gave her the exact amount she needed before seating himself beside the window facing the door, ready to glare at anyone else walking in between now and the time it took to finish his coffee.

He heard quite a lot of movement a few tables behind him, and prayed to Kami that no one would be performing soon. He had been to this café enough times to know that they tended to host a few starting singers and stand-up comedians, as it was a pretty popular place that on occasion is the drinking spot for a record contractor.

The movement stopped, and the Uchiha felt a little bit more happier knowing he was going to have a relatively peaceful hour, which would help calm him down a considerable amount.

"And today, performing for us Haruno Blossom! Everyone give her a round of applause!"

And that was the moment Sasuke Uchiha wanted to shoot himself.

He didn't bother turning around, and wasn't going to leave since he still had half a coffee left. Thus, he decided to just close his eyes, drink his coffee, and forget everything that had happened today.

"Hey guys! Thanks for having me back to sing again! I hope you all enjoy!"

The girl's voice rang into his ears, immediately frustrating him. He clenched his coffee cup tighter, scrunched his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose to keep him from going berserk.

_You with the sad eyes  
Don't be discouraged  
Oh I realize  
It's hard to take courage  
In a world full of people  
You can lose sight of it all  
And the darkness inside you  
Can make you feel so small_

He couldn't help but scoff at the song she chose to sing. It was, to most people, a classic oldie, the kind of song everyone used to love, then forget about, then hear again, then love. To him, on the other hand, it was just some woman blurting out words about seeing someone for what they were.

In short: a love song.

And Uchiha Sasuke doesn't do love songs.

Hell, Uchiha Sasuke doesn't even do love.

So he was definitely not liking this new disappointment of the day.

_But I see your true colours  
Shining through  
I see your true colours  
And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colours  
True colours are beautiful,  
Like a rainbow_

Okay, so this girl was accurate, he'd give her that. He considered that if he was in a better mood, listening to her might have calmed him and made him feel more peaceful, but was then reminded of why he was in a bad mood in the first place, and it made him feel even worse. He glanced down at his cup, which was still tightly held, and saw he still had just under a half left, realising that he had only taken one sip, and it had been very small at that.

He scowled again and subconsciously tightened his hold on the cup. He looked out the large window at the rainy street, with people rushing around to reach their destinations, placing objects above their heads as a substitute for a hood, looking absolutely ridiculous in the process. Sasuke smirked a little, glad that at least he hadn't been caught in the rain at all.

(drip)

Sasuke growled as a rain drop fell onto the top of his head, sliding down the front of his face before dripping from his nose into his cup of coffee.

_Show me a smile then,  
Don't be unhappy, can't remember  
When I last saw you laughing  
If this world makes you crazy  
And you've taken all you can bear  
You call me up  
Because you know I'll be there_

He stood up, making his chair screech as noisily as possible against the floor, making the singer falter slightly at the unexpected sound, and made his way to the furthest table he could get to, keeping his back to the girl the entire time. He glanced back over at his original table, watching the leaky roof as the water splashed onto the table, causing workers to rush around trying to find buckets. He turned back and once again looked at his coffee, swirling it around, finding that no matter how gently he did it, drops came over the edge and landed on his white shirt.

For the first time in his life, Sasuke Uchiha wanted to cry.

He wondered why nothing was going right for him today, and he laid his head on the cold surface of the table, making sure the cup was on the other end. He could not deal with any more stupid things today.

"Hey is that... TEME!"

After deciding that he should stop saying how much he couldn't handle it, knowing that Kami was against him, he lifted his head up slowly as his blonde-haired best friend came over to his table, beaming down at the grumpy man.

"I am having the _best_ day of my life!"

Sasuke scowled at the idiot, questioning why he was friends with him in the first place, as his best friend grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him.

"Naruto, you dobe, I am _really_ not in the mood for you today."

Naruto stopped shaking Sasuke (much to Sasuke's relief) and sat down on the other end of the table, waving his arms about as he explained why his day had been so good.

Sasuke wasn't listening, he was too tired and too grumpy to acknowledge the blonde's existence, and merely looked back out the window at the now sunny street.

"So _then_ I was like WOAH but Hinata was like – oops."

At this, Sasuke turned around.

And immediately wished that he didn't.

Naruto pulled a sheepish face as Sasuke's coffee cup went flying into the air, making it's way for Sasuke's head.

It all seemed to happen in slow motion as Sasuke, wide-eyed, tried convincing the cup to turn somewhere else, perhaps aim for the dobe or the singing girl. But it didn't work.

And so, the coffee landed with an almighty splash on his head, covering his hair completely, while dripping down and drenching his already stained shirt too. Eventually, the cup itself landed on his trousers, with the last drips coming out, making it look like he's had an "accident".

Naruto burst into laughter as everyone else in the store gasped and whispered, while some giggled.

_And I see your true colours  
Shining through  
I see your true colours  
And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colours,  
True colours, are beautiful,  
Like a rainbow_

The singer tried her hardest not to stop singing, despite everything that had just happened, and just looked down at her guitar as she strummed.

Sasuke glared at Naruto, and the force of it immediately made Naruto stop laughing. He decided to leave before Sasuke could cut his head off, and muttered a 'bye' before running out the door, the little bell chiming away.

Workers rushed around once again to be of assistance to the Uchiha, getting him a new coffee, a towel, and one apparent fangirl handed him a shirt of his that she'd somehow got her hands on months ago. He was a little unnerved by this, but considered the day he'd had and took it without any questions, and went to the toilets to put it on, after the fangirl had suggested he changed right in front of her.

Just before he left the men's room, he took a look in the mirror at the state he was in. His hair was mangled and sticky from the coffee, his old shirt was no longer white, his eyes looked tired and his trousers had a little patch of coffee on them, but he chose to ignore it and left the room to go back to his table, where a new black coffee had been set for him.

_If this world makes you crazy  
You've taken all you can bear  
You call me up  
Because you know I'll be there_

Sasuke wondered whether this girl was deliberately waiting for bad things to happen just so she could sing the song. He almost had the urge to turn around, then remembered that he didn't particularly care about what was going on in the world around him, and instead concentrated on his new coffee.

Although he wasn't watching the girl singing, he was listening to the way she played the guitar. He wouldn't lie; she was very talented at both. Her voice suited the song well, and the acoustic made it even better. Even with all the disruptions that he'd made, she'd managed to carry on, which he knew wasn't easy.

And as much as didn't want to admit it, he enjoyed listening. It seemed to help him calm down quite a lot and he was able to actually think straight. Did he regret making so much disruption and not giving her a chance? Hell no, he was an Uchiha, he didn't regret anything, no matter how crap his day had been. He knew that at some point, somehow, something would make this entire day get a lot better.

He drank some more of his coffee and leaned back in his chair, tilting his head back. He thought about everything that had gone wrong since he'd step foot into this café, and thought about why it had. There were no logical reasons, of course, to explain why the world was so cruel, and he didn't think of any reason to deserve it all.

_And I'll see your true colours  
Shining through  
I see your true colours  
And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colours, true colours  
I see your true colours shining through  
I see your true colours  
And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colours  
True colours, true colours  
True colours, are beautiful,  
Like a rainbow_

As the song finished, and the last notes were strung on the guitar, Sasuke suddenly started to feel annoyed again. Now there was nothing to calm him, he was reminded of everything he'd suffered.

He looked down at his coffee, which was still pretty much full, and scowled as people started applauding for the girl as she mumbled her 'thank you's into the microphone before stumbling off stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Haruno Blossom!"

Some people wooed after the manager of the café said her name, as if they needed reminding before they realised how good she was. Sasuke continued to keep his back to the stage and took another small sip of his coffee, tightening his grip on it once more.

He decided that now was the time to leave. He tried drinking his coffee quicker, despite the heat of it, and ended up spilling most of it anyway. He stopped and glared at the now messy table (after being cleaned once when he was in the bathroom) and closed his eyes, knowing he probably shouldn't but once again wishing that nothing would bother him right now.

"Umm, hi."

"FUCK!"

He slammed his cup on the table, causing it to splash in the air and land on the person who ruined his thought process. He smirked, thankful that, although it was his second coffee already, it went somewhere other than him. The person gasped and froze as the relatively warm liquid trickled down their face, and Sasuke took a deep breath before looking up at the person who spoke.

And although he tried to deny it, he'd found the thing that would make the day better.

It was a girl, who seemed around the same age as him. Nothing very unusual there, but then his eyes made their way to her head, and he froze too.

The girl had piercing emerald green eyes, that, he was sure, when she stopped looking so shocked about the mass of coffee on her, would be warm and friendly. She had very pale skin, not quite as pale as his, but close enough. Rosy lips that seemed very kissable (not that he ever would) and a cute little button nose. But the thing that made her stand out the most was her hair.

Pink.

It was about shoulder length, straight, and very neat. Despite the few drops of coffee dripping from the ends, it was obviously very well looked after.

Sasuke shook those thoughts out of his head as yet another worker came over to hand the girl a towel.

"Wow, we haven't had to work this hard for ages!" The worker said, trying to lift the silence light-heartedly, only to cause an awkward silence as the girl finished wiping herself down. After handing the towel back to the boy and smiling politely, the worker chuckled nervously and walked off.

Sasuke watched every move she made, as she wiped the chair opposite with her hand and sat down, folding her arms on the table.

"So, what's your name?"

Her voice was high-pitched; he noticed, and that smile was still plastered on her face as she held a hand out for him to shake.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Her smile grew larger as he gave her his hand. He wasn't really sure why he did that, but he felt compelled to.

"I'm Sakura. Haruno Sakura."

Something that was said clicked in his mind as he shook her hand. "Haruno? As in -"

"Haruno Blossom? Yup, that's me alright."

He now understood why she had that name. She was practically a Cherry Blossom in every way.

"You're a good singer."

"Really? With all the distractions you were making I thought you absolutely hated me."

She laughed, but he could tell she was kind of disappointed about that assumption. He smirked before looking down at his almost empty coffee cup. "It's … been a bad day."

She giggled once more, as he continued to look at his cup. "Ugh, you've had that too? Before I came in here I was having the _worst_ day ever. And my idiot of a best friend was having the best day of her life, and it was so annoying!"

"Yeah, same here … he's gonna regret seeing me today."

"Oh, that blonde guy who came in? Yeah, I saw that. Sucks. My best friend's blonde too, in every meaning of the word. She spilt coke on me earlier, and I could've strangled her."

Sakura laughed as Sasuke chuckled slightly, before they sunk into silence for a few minutes. A coffee she had previously ordered had been brought to the table, and she blew into it before taking a very light sip.

"You know, I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship."

And, unbeknownst to Sakura, Sasuke smiled.

He couldn't agree more.

**WOOO for the cheesiness! I know it kinda dragged out a bit, and I know it's not that great, but like I said, it's just to get me back into writing again. Start with something small, ya know? **

**So yeah … I only got the idea for this story after reading some fics, then I listened to the Glee version of **_**True Colours **_**(because I am addicted to that show) and thought 'hey wait a minute …' and I thought about it for a while and tried writing and it seemed to go really well! (For me anyway, for Sasuke, not so much xD)**

**Ruining Sasuke's day was pretty fun :D I just sort of tried thinking about all the kinds of stuff that could happen, creepy fangirls, Naruto, leaky roofs etc. and just had to put them all in there :D Until the song ended, I thought it went pretty well :)**

**Anyway, y'all know the drill! REVIEW! Even now I'm getting e-mails about people just favouriting or author alerting but with no reviews and I just have to assume that people like it, but reviews are SO much easier to tell :D**

**And since it's my first thing after the tragedy of losing my computer and all my stories, I think I deserve at least a couple :( **

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**-x-Emma-x-**


End file.
